Naruto: Tatsumaki
by Xero Makaze
Summary: Before Obito died he extracted Naruto's Kyubi and placed a curse upon him, placing upon the blonde the burden of all his crimes and gave him a very evil power that'll eventually give him the key to immortality. Two years have passed and all the Rookie 9 are Twenty and Naruto was forgotten by everyone. Watch the new Uzumaki Naruto make twists doing what he's best at...MISCHIEF.


Hopelessness had once been in his heart, but then…his doubts were soothed; the might of the Alliance was enough to Beat Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito as Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, now here laid a beaten and almost dying Uchiha Obito. "Uzumaki Naruto…you and I are very much alike." Obito said as he started to laugh. "You can imagine you've beaten me. But it's a whole other concept." Tobi grinned as he approached to Naruto…with the last ounce of strength he had. "On that night…your father never let me touch you. BUT NOW, I can touch you." He said as his palm touched an almost unconscious Naruto. Naruto started to scream as Obito grinned as his breath started to hitch. "I told you Naruto, that if you went against my wishes…you'll live pain. I CURSE YOU!" The enemy of the alliance slammed his palm to his chest as Naruto screamed as his beast was extracted, yet he felt something much darker enter him. "KYUBI WILL ALWAYS BE PROPERTY OF THE UCHIHA'S!" He screamed and with his least ounce of strength he extracted the Kyubi off of Naruto and used his Kamui to transport it to other dimension and left his curse upon Naruto.

That day, Uchiha Obito died and Uzumaki Naruto's life changed forever.

* * *

-Two years later-

Of all places, I never thought I'd be here, in the former base of my enemy. And with the company of a being I don't like but neither dislike, it's actually confusing to have him here. When Kyubi was extracted from me by Obito, I thought I was going to be human, normal…to be free. But to my despair and pain, he placed me a curse. He unpurified my spirit; he tainted my spirit with sin and his burdens. Zetsu explained it to me loud, clear and simple.

'You see Naruto-kun **Obito cleaned himself from the sins of his life and practically passed them to you, so when you die…that's if you do. You'll respond to Obito's crimes and undoing's along with yours.**'

Not only that but also, my spirit was immortal as his was once, with the only difference that mine was unholy and tainted

My skin changed to pale yet my hair staid blonde to my actual good.

My question up till today was, what am I going to do?

"I want to infiltrate Konoha." I voiced up and Zetsu was actually grinning at me, when I always said something about my village he had that shit-eating grin that made me want to kill him and maim him where he is. But I can't be cruel with him like that, for in this two year he actually explained what Obito did to me and helped me to recover. Since the Akatsuki was disbanded, Obito and Madara died and the nations were peaceful, everything was actually taking roll. "So you want to see that Hyuga girl eh, **I'll help you go over there.**" Zetsu said as I grasped his cloak with my hand, I hated myself for being this weak. It's been two years and after the extraction of Kyubi, my physical stability didn't reach to the point where I could start training again. Damn, I still need to pass all the day sitting in a damn throne and sleep. To my humor Zetsu told me that Obito was like this two, until he merged with a Zetsu and turned into the Powerful Uchiha Obito I once knew and that now was dead.

The village of Konoha in these two years had recovered and raised from the ashes of pain's attack, the Hokage of the village Senju Tsunade had survived three shinobi wars which now told her experience. Today was a day for the shinobi community to celebrate; Inuzuka Kiba was going to take Hyuga Hinata's hand in blissful marriage, but; does she really wants to marry him? As people prepared for the big event Konoha did, many things changed. Uchiha Sasuke worked on ANBU and was surprisingly dating another ANBU member and the officially proclaimed last Uzumaki of the elemental nations Uzumaki Karin. Haruno Sakura was still working on the medical areas of Konoha, always occupied to actually start a life, it was her concentration and dedication after Sasuke confessed that he looked her as a sister, nothing else.

When Naruto and Zetsu arrived, they saw the village inactive and all the Shinobi even ANBU there that the village could be attack yet they were careless due to the peace that has spread through the years.

As both strolled through the abandoned streets of the leaf village, Uzumaki Naruto felt nostalgia; the leaf village has recovered. Both reached to the memorial as he searched his name, he wasn't surprised when he didn't found it. Everyone has forgotten about him, everyone; with a slight depressed face he went on auto-pilot to the hospital. Both wore plain black cloaks with hoodies that hid their identities good, the one that seemed slightly darky and deceitful was Naruto. Through the abandoned hospital he could hear someone crying, Zetsu staid there as the blonde tried to run where he heard those cries, he saw Sakura Haruno almost trying to suicide herself by trying to hang herself from the neck with a rope…where did he obtained it…he didn't knew. With the ounce of strength he had left, he threw a Kunai and fortunately she didn't killed herself. He fell square on the floor since he overused himself and Zetsu emerged from the ground and helped him up.

The times he asked Zetsu why he helped him up, he didn't answer, he just ignored it as if he talked to someone else.

Haruno Sakura got up and saw a sight that made surprised her to the core; it was Uzumaki Naruto in front of her. Without the whiskers, pale skin, black iris and sclera and a tiny glowing blue dot as pupil. "N-Naruto." She said trying to remove the surprise fro her face as he lowered his hoodie. The sight of only his pale nose and mouth under his hoodie and part of his very skinny torso was actually a little unnerving.

To Naruto this was hard, Zetsu wasn't here to order him yet it would be a greater risk to actually show on Konoha after being called dead and forgotten. He hated his life of being hidden and actually wanted a little bit of distraction and joy, he didn't have to be a villain though…he would like to paly a game like that, it was too risky and the gain would only be a joyful or funny one to actually try and mess with people. It wasn't his type of fin, although…

Why not be his own type of hero?

"You can't die Haruno, not until I maim you a thousand years for forgetting me." He said as Zetsu vanished as he grinned and even Zetsu shared his grin. Why was he doing this?

He didn't know but, he only wanted to do one thing…something that he would enjoy and even Zetsu seems to be enjoying too.

Mischief.

* * *

"If anyone wants to protest against this union may he talk now or be silent forever." Tsunade said until Zetsu and Naruto appeared, everyone was set on the front until Naruto, with his arm around Zetsu's shoulders. Before Tsunade could actually say the last line, he interrupted. "I PROTEST!" Everyone turned to see Zetsu and a man on his right. He looked to be around Zetsu's height and seems to be clinging on his shoulders as if he wasn't strong enough to support himself. "Who are you? Say your name!" The fifth Hokage said and Naruto smiled, he didn't know why but he felt badass. Badass enough to actually be in front of Shinobi of the five great nations and have the guts to say a string of curses to each one and make a run and actually make them all mad.

Zetsu started to walk as Naruto walked tipsily on his toes; most saw this and actually were rather surprised a man had enough guts to mock them all by being here and in company of an Akatsuki member nonetheless. "Can't this world be a little fair, she doesn't love that flea-bag and you know it Hokage-chan." The hooded man mocked the Hokage as the ANBU were going to attack but the Hokage went against it, not here and less in a session of political influence where even the Daimyos had their own places.

Tsunade Senju was mad, no, screw that…she was pissed with this guy mocking her in front of all people this way. Oh she was going to enjoy pounding the living daylights out of that damned man.

He approached to Zetsu's ear, he could hear them both grinning like that…the Hokage was even more pissed now. "Tell us who you are, NOW." The Hokage ordered as both Laughed, Zetsu actually laughing must be something. "Give us the Bride or you'll-." Before Naruto could end, Sakura Haruno showed. "Tsunade-Shisho, Naruto's Alive and is in the village with one of the Akatsuki." She said and hell froze over right now, holy shit Naruto's plan's been foiled by the damn Haruno bitch.

'Damn that Haruno!' If Naruto was mad at the pink haired Uchiha-fangirl, now he was more mad at her for destroying his plan of world domination, no, scratch that…having a sweet prisoner who to do some bondage with…you see. On the first month after he woke up he was very bored while staying in bed, so Zetsu brought him a Bondage SM Hentai Manga…and he wanted to steal someone so he could practice it.

To say silence was filled in the audience again and all were surprised. "Give us the bride or you'll perish!" He said to the Hokage and to Kiba, especially to the Inuzuka though. "Yeah, tells it the dobe who can't even walk straight!" Kiba mocked and everyone turned to the Akatsuki pair. "Zetsu." The boy said and the plant sighed, using Mokuton, wood branches captured Hinata. "Naruto; why are you doing this?" Tsunade said with hurt as the blonde boy sighed. "For only one reason…" He said as everything stayed silent, everyone had their eyes and ears on the now villain of the shinobi world. "When a man's keeper brings you a strong Bondage SM manga to keep you entertained, you tend to have some urges." He said and everyone face-palmed at this, Zetsu was slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"But to my point!" He said as everyone was now erect and hearing him, he then went to a little book he had. He was even planning his first evil quote for everyone to hear. "I'm hurt." Naruto said in a dramatic tone, as if this was the part of some movie or something. "You all forgot me; but I'll make you all pay and remember me forever." He said as he saw Kakashi with a face of determination. "We will stop you Naruto." He said as Naruto stood silent and then continued with some drama. "Sensei." He said with some feeling as he extended his hand. "I'm hurt by your words." The blond continued as he grinned.

"But who said anything about an evil scheme, we are actually nice guys; right Zetsu?" He said and everyone swore they could see the plant man nodding still wearing a grin. "Then return to Konoha." The Hokage said with open arms as the boy sighed. "Who said anything about returning to the leaf village?" He expressed and all where on their toes. "I expect an apology from all from each one and all of you. Especially from you for being with another guy." He said indicating Hinata with his index finger, and then he turned to Sakura with an index finger. "And you too Haruno bitch that spoils my very first badass evil but not so evil plan." He said as he turned to the Hokage. "And very especially from you Hokage-chan…consider me you all, as your new enemy since I'll be recruiting Missing-nins for my new perfect and evil scheme. Come on Zetsu I've got some things to take care of." He said and before the ANBU could attack him, they were already on the ground back to somewhere hidden from everyone. They turned to the Hokage until the head of Naruto appeared again.

"FUCKERS!"

* * *

**It's early AM and i had this proyect ended, i wanted to have a Grayish Naruto, in his own style. Unpredictable, thinking about his precious people (Which is only Zetsu by now) and with a dream to live his life to the fullest.**

**He will be his own type of person, one that doesn't follows the moral path of heroes but neither follows the villains path; rather...he'll follow his own. **


End file.
